


I Know What You Like

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b challenge, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Kat's Johnlock Xmas Challenge 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock find a gift waiting for them at 221B
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560907
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	I Know What You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).



> Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019 : Gingerbread

Christmas with his parents was less of an ordeal with his husband, John, and the newly engaged Greg and Mycroft in tow. Still, he was oh so glad to see 221B Baker Street again.

“Hudder’s still baking up a storm I see, or rather I smell.” John commented as Sherlock opened their door.

“That’s not from Mrs. Hudson’s…” Sherlock paused at the door and sniffed, “it’s in here.”

John quietly lowered the bags to the floor, on alert, as they entered the flat. John looked carefully around the sitting room.

Sherlock went straight down the hall to inspect his bedroom and the bathroom.

“Um, Sherlock…” John called as he entered the kitchen, “…it was not Mrs. Hudson in our kitchen.”

A box of gingerbread men cookies were on the kitchen table. These were not your normal cookies. These men were decorated with black and silver icing, some in flagrant sexual positions, each one in BDSM gear.

“You’re homebound for the next 48 hours. I know what you like. Happy Christmas!” Sherlock read the card.

“Irene again?” John opened the box and sniffed, “just like last year; laced with an aphrodisiac?”

Sherlock nodded as he loosened his scarf and chose a very provocative cookie.

“Ooh, I say let’s start here.”

John grinned lecherously as he began to strip and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a "Gingerbread _Daddy_ " and could not resist the write.


End file.
